Electronic devices with the ability to store information (electronic devices) are an important part of society. Electronic devices influence almost every aspect of life, ranging from business transactions to interpersonal communications. Examples of electronic devices include cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, and personal computers. One important aspect of electronic devices is the ability to store information in digital memory. Digital memory can be provided, for example, by a flash memory device. Flash memory has the advantages of being readable, rewritable, and non-volatile (i.e., flash memory can retain information without a draw from a constant source of power). Additionally, flash memory is relatively inexpensive to mass-produce, making it a desirable choice for personal applications such as storing digital photographs and storing digital music files. Moreover, flash memory devices generally have an expected lifespan of about one million programming cycles.